In an electronic system to be mounted on a vehicle or the like, a plurality of relatively low voltages is generated by a battery or a battery pack. The plurality of generated voltages is applied to electronic devices. An in-vehicle driver is provided with a voltage detection circuit configured to detect an accidental short-to-power from a power source having a relatively high voltage generated by a battery or a battery pack, and to protect a circuit unit controlled by an ECU (electronic control unit) or the like from damage caused by the short-to-power. The voltage detection circuit includes a resistance dividing circuit and a detection comparator.
When a detection terminal voltage becomes high due to a short-to-power of a battery or a battery pack, a detection terminal input current occurs. There is a problem in that the detection terminal input current is increased as the detection terminal voltage increases. In addition, there is a problem in that once the detection terminal voltage reaches a predetermined voltage or higher and exceeds the breakdown voltage of a detection comparator, the detection comparator deteriorates or breaks. Adding a diode clamping circuit as a solution to prevent the deterioration or breakage of the detection comparator brings about a problem in that the detection terminal input current is again increased.